


Days like this

by Darca



Series: Jeanmarco week [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blankets, Cute, First Love, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darca/pseuds/Darca
Summary: Rainy days were always a source of inspiration for Jean, but lately he can't concentrate on anything even on days like this. Day 4 (rain/sunset) of the Jeanmarco Week 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, the fourth day of Jeanmarco Week. I find rainy days a perfect opportunity for characters to cuddle, drink hot chocolate and sit wrapped up in blankets, so yeah, you can expect some of these things here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jean really liked days like this, when the rain was rhythmically tapping on the windows, creating quiet hum that calmed his down.

On such days he could concentrate on his drawings, as the steady sound of droplets falling from the sky dimmed other noises, making them almost non audible. It was a perfect environment for him to work as he didn’t get distracted by the outside world. In this silence he felt as if he could reach his inner self and awake his artistic spirit, which let him touch upon emotions he wanted to convey through his works.

He liked to draw different things such as flowers and animals, but most of all he loved drawing people. There was something magical in the expressions that could show thousand contradictory emotions, and gestures that revealed the hidden feelings. He drew the poses again and again, paying attention to details and making sure that every line complemented the drawing as a whole.

Drawing wasn’t easy but he liked it since he was a little child and if possible, he would like to pursue his dream of becoming an artist in the future. He was already on a good path to fulfilling his dreams if not for a small thing that could turn everything into dust.

Lately, even on days like this, he couldn’t concentrate. At first he didn’t notice drastic changes – one drawing here, one drawing there – it was pretty normal. But with passing time he realised that he couldn’t draw anything but his best friend Marco, and it became quite a problem.

He looked at his sketchbook and groaned when he realised, the whole page has been filled with sketches of Marco’s face, and he had no idea when did it even happen. There was something seriously wrong with him.

He sighed and put the notebook down. It’s not like he didn’t enjoy drawing Marco quite the contrary. Marco had really nice features and his expressions were fun to draw but the problem was he couldn’t draw anything but Marco.

He scratched his head and looked out the window. The sky was grey and the clouds were covering the whole horizon. Jean liked such a weather – it made him melancholic, and when he was in such a mood it was easier for him to create pieces of art that depicted all emotions that were hard to spell out – the sorrow, loneliness, anger, pain. That’s why drawing Marco on such days made him a bit lonely, and he felt this particular ache you get when you miss someone. He wanted to see Marco.

Jean sighed once again and was instantly reminded of Marco’s bright smile, with which he  greeted Jean every day at school. He liked that smile.

He liked many things about Marco. He had really beautiful eyes that had a light brown colour, which sometimes looked like old gold in the sunset. His eyes were bright and filled with warmth and kindness that made Jean feel at ease whenever he was with Marco. It wasn’t all though. Being around Marco made him feel many conflicting emotions. At times he felt safe and pleasantly warm but, at the same time, agitated and nervous for some reason. He really couldn’t understand himself.

But first and foremost, Marco’s presence made him happy, like really, really happy. Whenever they were together he just couldn’t help himself but think that they complemented each other and that, for the first time in his life, he felt complete. As if he finally found this something that was missing in his life. He really liked spending time with Marco. He liked Marco.

Oh.

OH.

He abruptly stood up when the realisation hit him.

No, that couldn’t be.

He walked around the room for a minute, and then came up to the window and touched the cold, glass surface with his forehead.

Oh god, was it possible…Did he really…?

The rain kept on tapping on the window in a quiet hum.

                                                                       * * *

Marco was sitting in his room, wrapped up in a blanket, reading his favourite book and sipping at hot chocolate. He was enjoying his lazy afternoon and the weather was just perfect for that. The rain made a pleasant sound that relaxed him and made him want to spend the whole day under the warm blanket doing nothing.

He yawned as he felt sleepy, and rubbed his tired eyes.

Suddenly he heard a door bell ringing. He sighed and unwrapped himself – his parent weren’t home yet, so there was nobody else who could answer the door for him.

“Jean?!” Marco said surprised, when he saw his best friend standing in his door, dripping water all over the floor. “What happened? And where is your umbrella?”

Jean combed fingers through his wet hair.

“I forgot to take it,” he replied.

“…You know it’s been raining since morning?” Marco asked, giving Jean questioning look.

Jean just shrugged.

“Come in, you must be freezing.” Marco motioned Jean inside, pushing him immediately towards the bathroom and bringing him the change of clothes.

Marco waited patiently in his room till Jean came back, his hair still slightly wet.

“Geez, you should dry your hair properly or you will catch a cold,” Marco said, reaching for the towel. To his surprise Jean took a step back not letting Marco get close to him.

“It’s alright,” Jean said, looking stubbornly at the floor.

“Oh,” Marco replied, feeling a little sad as he let his hands fall down by his sides. “Do you want something hot to drink?”

“Marco, I have to tell you something” Jean said instead of giving an answer. His voice was a little rough, as if it was hard for him to speak.

“Oh, sure,” Marco replied smiling gently. “Let’s sit, I will give you my blanket.”

Jean nodded and wrapped himself in a warm blanket, sighing in contentment.

They sat there in silence for some time, Marco waiting patiently at the moment when Jean will be ready to speak.

                                                                       * * *

“Tap, tap, tap, fucking tapping!”, Jean thought, hearing the sound of the rain. It was distracting. It made him go crazy in this silence.

He took a deep breath and finally looked at Marco, who was smiling at him gently.

He scratched his head, not knowing how to convey everything he was feeling at the moment. It was so much easier to express himself through his art rather than words.

“I like you,” he finally whispered.

“What?” Marco asked, leaning closer. Apparently he didn’t hear what Jean said judging by his expression.

“I like you, alright?” Jean added louder, crossing his arm on his chest. “Sorry if it sounds creepy.”

He squeezed his arm, waiting for Marco’s reaction in fear, but there was nothing? He didn’t even seem surprised? What the hell?

“Jean, don’t say it’s creepy” Marco said, his voice equally gentle as his smile. “I kind of suspected you had feelings for me.”

“What?! You knew?! Since when?!” Jean almost shouted in surprise. How could Marco know about this? “I just realised it myself…”

Marco scratched his nose thoughtfully.

“You know, lately you’ve been drawing nothing but me. Sorry, I knocked down one of your sketchbooks by accident and saw its content, “Marco added, seeing Jean’s surprised expression. “The emotions you express through your drawings are pretty clear and straightforward, that’s why I got the general idea of what you felt, but I could see that you didn’t realise it yet.”

Jean felt his face growing red by the second.

Oh god, it was so obvious the whole time, how could he not have realised it sooner?!

He covered his face with his hands and groaned in exasperation.

“I am _so_ stupid,” he mumbled, too embarrassed to look Marco in the eyes.

He heard Marco’s soft laughter, and then he felt Marco pulling his hands away from his face.

The next thing he knew was that, they were very, very close, and he could feel the warm touch on his lips.

Jean looked stunned when Marco pulled away from the kiss to look comfortably at him.

“M-Marco…?” he said, cursing himself for sounding so weak and stuttering on his words.

Outside the weather started changing into the storm, and the sound of rain became even more prominent.

“Jean, I like you too,” Marco said and smiled at him.

Jean was sitting there speechless because, wow, he didn’t expect for things to go in this direction.

They both jumped a little, startled, when they have heard the sound of the door opening and the voice “We are home!” shouting from the hallway.

They looked at each other and laughed. Marco sat beside Jean, closer than normally, and joined their hands under the blanket. Jean squeezed his hand back.

“If… I mean, is it ok with you?” he asked, looking at Marco who looked extremely happy right now.

“Jean, I just kissed you,” Marco answered amused. “Of course I want to be with you.”

Jean grinned at that and all of a sudden he felt all nervousness and other unpleasant feelings go away.

Oh, so that’s what it was.

He moved closer to Marco, wrapping the blanket around both of them, their sides now touching.

They could hear the sound of the storm outside the window and the quiet hum of rain.

 


End file.
